Malina Redless  soumission ou rébellion?
by Valeria Kara
Summary: ABANDONNÉE ! Je la trouve soudainement trop trop nullleuuhhh! T-T... Si ya quelqu'un de preneur pour la continuer ou pour juste reprendre l'écriture de la fic en gardant le fond et mon perso princip... juste à me contacter par PM!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

D'aussi loin que je me le rappelle, le seul bonheur qui m'était accordé dans cette famille qui est la mienne, c'était les études. Si je n'avais pas les bons résultats ou que une fille de moldus avaient de meilleurs résultats que moi alors que j'étais une sang pur, cela faisait donc de moi un être indigne de porter le nom de notre prestigieuse famille. Alors, ils me battaient et m'endurcissaient comme ils se plaisaient à me le dire. J'ai fini par me faire une raison et j'étais désormais à la tête de ma promotion. Je m'appelle Malina Redless et voici mes deux dernières années à Poudlard…

Le plus loin dont je me souviens, c'est les cris que poussait ma mère lorsque je faisais une soi-disant bêtise. Alors, à ce moment, elle m'accordait son attention pour me dire que je souillais le nom des Black et que je devrais avoir honte de moi. Mais pas mon frère. Lui, il était celui que les parents aimaient et qui faisait honneur à la noble famille qu'était les Black. Cependant, c'est lorsque je fus envoyé à Griffondor que tout cela empira graduellement. Je ne croyais pas en la supériorité des sang-purs, je ne croyais pas que les nés-moldus devaient être tués parce qu'ils souillaient notre monde et qu'ils nous mettaient en danger. Je ne croyais pas que la meilleure magie était la noire. Je m'appel Sirius Orion Black et voici comment ce passa mes deux dernières années à Poudlard…

Prologue

Malina Redless

Nous étions le deuxième septembre 1976, la lune était pleine ce soir, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je me moquais pas mal de mon sort si je me faisais mordre par un loup-garou ou tout simplement tuer. J'étais si désespéré! Père venait de m'annoncer que j'allais être fiancée l'été prochain avec le cadet des Black. Regulus Black, pour être plus précise. Je regardai le lac avec envie. Et si j'essayais de me noyer? Qui s'intéresserait à ma mort de toute façon? Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais le suicide n'était pas une option. C'était terriblement lâche. Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter une telle vie, par Merlin? Pensais-je. Alors que j'étais assise sous le gros chêne à côté du lac, je me mis brusquement à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me sentais tellement misérable que s'en était risible. Soudain, un craquement retentit proche de l'entré de la forêt interdite. Je me retournai et vis un chien noir me regarder curieusement. J'essayai de calmer mes pleures, mais sans y arriver cependant. Alors, je laissai libre cours à mes émotions pour une fois. Le chien sembla hésiter, puis finit par venir se coucher à mes côtés. Une fois que je pus me calmer, je souris tristement au chien. Je me rassis convenablement et dirigeai mon regard vers le ciel où illuminait la lune.

-J'en peux plus, murmurais-je au vent, je suis à bout. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne, rien du tout… non rien! Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était d'être aimé par ma famille. Être choyer, consolé, conseillé… Il faut croire que j'attendais trop de la vie que ce qu'elle avait à me donner… C'est horrible pour une petite fille lorsqu'elle voit que l'on ne s'intéresse à elle que pour lui dire de redresser le menton, rester droite, ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, donner des ordres aux elfes de maisons, d'apprendre à devenir ce qu'une femme de la noblesse doit devenir : la parfaite épouse du parfait sang pur.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais plus doucement cette fois.

-On n'a pas le droit aux rêves, on n'a pas le droit de prendre de décisions seule, on attend sagement que l'on vous demande de faire telle ou telle chose. Pas le droit d'être moins doué qu'une née-de-moldus, ni d'être ce que l'on veut, déclarais-je, tremblante.

Je tournai mon regard vers le chien qui me regardait avec tristesse. Je n'arrivais même plus à sourire.

-Je suis dans une cage sans possibilité de sortie, chuchotais-je en détournant le regard vers le lac. L'été prochain, je serai fiancée au cadet des Black. Je serai alors enchaîné jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Personne ne pourra rien pour moi, et je n'en demande pas tant non plus. Tout était prévu lorsque je suis née après tout!

Je me levai et jetai un dernier regard au chien.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté…

Je partis tout en longeant la forêt. Je finis par me transformer en louve au pelage doré et par partir vers l'école. Eh oui! J'étais une animagus! Je hurlai à la lune une dernière fois avant de rentrer au château, discrète au maximum et par rejoindre mon dortoir chez serpentard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

La femme a une puissance singulière qui se compose de la réalité de la force

Et de l'apparence de la faiblesse.

Victor Hugo

Rendue dans la salle commune, je me fis attraper par le bras et coller sur un torse.

-Alors… Pourquoi étais-tu sorti en pleine nuit chère Malina? Susurra une voix devenue familière pour moi. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise…

-J'avais besoin de sortir pour prendre l'air. Je ne me sentais pas bien, rétorquais-je d'une voix calme.

Je me défis de son étreinte avec force.

-Si tu permets, Regulus, fis-je, je suis fatigué et je dois aller dormir pour être en forme demain matin. On a cours si tu te souviens bien…

Et sans me retourner pour le regarder, je marchai vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Ne fais rien qui pourrait me porter préjudice, Redless! Fit-il juste assez fort pour que je l'entende. Fais ce que l'on attend de toi et peut-être que je serai doux avec toi après notre mariage.

Je continuai de monter calmement, me battant contre les larmes qui essayaient de faire leur chemin contre la barrière de mes paupières. Lorsque je fus en pyjamas dans les draps de mon avec un sort de silence ainsi qu'un sort de rigidité sur mes rideaux, je m'autorisai enfin de pleurer tout mon saoul juste avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, je fus la première levée malgré que je sois la dernière couchée et me préparai en silence pendant que les autres dormaient. La fille que je voyais dans le miroir m'était complètement inconnue. Cette crinière dorées retenue par un ruban vert, ces yeux bleu saphir sans éclat, ce visage aux traits aristocratiques, ce cou aux allures de fragilités, ce corps… cette poitrine dans la moyenne. Je hais ce corps, je hais ce visage, je hais ces yeux… Mais que puis-je y faire? Je ne suis pas lâche, alors le suicide, on oublie. Je me penchai et ramassai mon sac. Je remercie Merlin d'être dans une classe supérieur à Regulus Black… Je partis du dortoir et profitai du fait qu'il soit 5h30 du matin pour partir à la Salle sur Demande au septième étage qu'un elfe de maison m'étant fidèle dans cette école m'avait montré. Une fois rendu, je ne me préoccupai pas du décor, même si j'aurais dû… J'imagine la plage blanche devant le Manoir de notre Île ainsi que l'air de la chanson qu'il me vient là tout de suite en tête.

_La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours_

_Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velours_

_Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres_

_Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_Torturés par l'ennuis, on se crée des histoires_

_À tellement bien mentir, on finit par se croire_

_On ne peut s'en sortir sans tromper tout le monde_

_Au moment de partir, l'emporter dans sa tombe_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_Qui essuiera nos larmes_

_Qui apaisera enfin le drame_

_Qui verra à travers le voile_

_Qui brisera enfin le masque, le mal…_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_**(Mentir – Marie-Mai)**_

Je soupirai après avoir fini la chanson et m'assit sur sable chaud et fin.

-Qui verra à travers mon masque… murmurais-je au vent qui venait de se lever.

Quand le poète peint l'enfer, il peint sa vie.

Victor Hugo

Il était 6h45 lorsque j'arrivai à la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Je vis Regulus qui me fit signe avec un sourire qui n'allait véritablement pas avec sa personnalité maléfique. Je mis en place mon masque indifférent et marchai lentement vers lui et ses amis. Il m'assit d'office à ses côtés et agrippai ma cuisse avec force avant de se pencher vers moi.

-Où étais-tu se matin, tes camarades de dortoirs m'ont rapportées que tu n'étais pas présente lorsqu'elles se sont réveillées… murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Sortie pour profiter du levé de soleil, fis-je avec indifférence.

-Eh les futurs fiancés, se moqua Lucius, vous vous direz des mots doux après les classes.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas que… mais on mange là, rit Bellatrix aux côtés de Narcissa qui affichait un air ennuyé.

Tout le groupe rit gentiment de nous, puis retournèrent à leur assiette. Un poids au cœur, je mangeai peu et partis en m'excusant vers les toilettes. Juste avant de partir, Regulus se leva et me prit dans ses bras avec possessivité.

-N'oublie pas, susurra-t-il, que tu m'appartiens Malina Redless… Et tu seras à moi pas plus tard que cet été…

Il m'embrassa sans que je ne réagisse et me laissa partir. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être anesthésiée. Une fois les porte de la Grande Salle passées, une seule larme coula sur ma joue alors que je fermais les yeux. Je me rafraîchis au dessus des lavabos et observai mon reflet terne. Un malaise me prit soudainement et je me retrouvai à genoux.

-Malina? Me questionna Mimi Geignarde.

-Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien Mimi, avouais-je à mi-voix avant de m'évanouir.

Les mots manquent aux émotions.

Victor Hugo

Elle venait de partir en me remerciant de l'avoir écouté. Le trouble avait envahi mon esprit. Mon frère était sensé se fiancer avec Malina Redless. Elle semblait si… les mots me manquent pour la décrire. Amorphe, triste, malheureuse, détruite, à bout… Je restai couché en dessous du chaîne à réfléchir. En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait cette aura qui m'avait attiré ici en premier lieu. J'aurais bien aimé allumer une étincelle heureuse dans son regard saphir. J'aimerais entendre son rire… Oulaoula! Mais à quoi je pense moi? Ce sourire triste qu'elle m'ait fait… J'aurais aimé effacer toutes les traces de ses pleures… Merlin! J'ai besoin d'aller dormir moi… Tiens… je vais aller dormir dans la Salle sur Demande pour ne pas réveiller Frank. Comme c'est pas moi qui a la baguette pour me jeter un sort de silence et ne pas faire de bruit en entrant. Un hurlement de loup retentit au loin, suivit d'un autre… Un vrai loup habitait la Forêt Interdite? Jamais vu un pourtant à part Moony… Et puis, au Dodo!

5h30… Arrive plus à dormir. Redless reste dans mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à l'en déloger. Bordel de merde!

5h40… Quelqu'un entre dans la salle… Je me lève et aperçois celle qui empli mes pensées de sa présence. Elle ne semble pas remarquer ma présence.

Le décor de ma chambre disparaît au profit de celui d'une plage en face d'un immense Manoir médiéval. Le vent se lève en même temps qu'une musique. Je m'approche de Malina et l'entends commencer à chanter.

_La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours_

_Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velours_

_Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres_

_Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_Torturés par l'ennuis, on se crée des histoires_

_À tellement bien mentir, on finit par se croire_

_On ne peut s'en sortir sans tromper tout le monde_

_Au moment de partir, l'emporter dans sa tombe_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_Qui essuiera nos larmes_

_Qui apaisera enfin le drame_

_Qui verra à travers le voile_

_Qui brisera enfin le masque, le mal…_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre dans le décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

_Mentir pour fuir_

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir_

_**(Mentir – Marie-Mai)**_

Je m'approche encore un peu et la voit s'asseoir sur le sable blanc et soupirer.

-Qui verra à travers mon masque… l'entendis-je murmurer.

Avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ma présence je pars pour la salle commune des griffons et me préparer pour les cours. _Qui verra à travers mon masque…_ sa dernière phrase tourne en rond dans mon esprit… _Qui verra à travers mon masque…_ James essaie de me parler, mais je l'écoute à peine. Je viens pour partir, mais il me retient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux? Me questionne-t-il en fronçant des sourcils sous ses lunettes rondes.

-Rien… fis-je juste avant de me défaire de son emprise et de partir même si je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, je m'en fiche.

Ne méprisez la sensibilité de personne. La sensibilité de chacun c'est son génie.

Charles Baudelaire

En mangeant, j'observai discrètement Malina. Elle semblait distante, ou indifférente, au choix, à tout ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit qu'elle était derrière un château fort pour se protéger de l'extérieur. Puis, je la vis se lever et mon frère la prendre dans ses bras… Un pincement me vint au cœur en la voyant si fragile et lui si… brusque dans son étreinte. Une flamme étreignit mon cœur quand je le vis l'embrasser comme un conquérant et se rasseoir avec cet air de victoire au visage. J'aurais bien voulu lui donner un coup de poing pour le voir la détruire. Je finis par me lever et la suivre. J'étais comme un somnambule. J'agissais comme un automate. Mon instinct me mena jusqu'au toilette du deuxième étage. J'entendais des pleures et soudain, un bruit sourd d'un personne tombant à genoux. Je me mis à courir dès que j'entendis le cri de Mimi Geignarde…

**Review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	3. Petit Mot de l'auteure

Petit Mot pour les lecteurs (lectrices...)

Cette fiction est ABANDONNÉE ! Je la trouve soudainement trop trop nullleuuhhh! T_T... Si ya quelqu'un de preneur pour la continuer ou pour juste reprendre l'écriture de la fic en gardant le fond et mon perso princip... juste à me contacter par PM! 

Valeria Kara


End file.
